


Do It Properly

by undermyskin (heeddaa)



Series: What Happens at Hobbit Con [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Bite Kink, M/M, Wall Sex, because love does not equal lube, hobbit con, jed being a bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeddaa/pseuds/undermyskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of They Have A Lot To Answer For - smut edition. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Properly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who wanted Gradam wall sex, and I couldn't really say no to that could I?

Graham can feel hands burning against his hips, grasping and scraping against the flesh, and the touch seems to be the only thing keeping him grounded. His own hands are currently buried in the front of a soft sweater and he fists the fabric with desperate force. Never in a million years had he thought that he’d be standing in the corridor of a German hotel sucking bruises onto the neck of his costar; he had never allowed those kinds of thoughts to take form properly for the risk of overstepping lines he couldn’t control. Yet here he is, pressing Adam Brown against a wall, and the mewls of pleasure reaching his ears making Graham’s trousers tighter by the second. As if he could read his mind, one of Adam’s hands leave Graham’s hip and travels down agonizingly slowly to press over the straining bulge. The sudden friction blurs the edge of his vision, and the scrape of nails against denim causes him to bite down on Adam’s neck involuntarily. He lets his tongue flick out over the mark in apology and to soothe any pain.  
‘Sorry,’ he rasps out, but he can feel the headshake above him without having to look up.  
‘Don’t,’ Adam says, voice lower than Graham has ever heard it. ‘I like it.’ A jolt of excitement shoots through him as he considers this. He doesn’t want to hurt Adam, would never in his life want to hurt the precious thing in front of him, but he also wants Adam’s voice to stay low and rough with arousal for as long as possible. The cream skin of Adam’s neck stretches temptingly as the man cranes his neck back further for better access, and Graham leans in carefully and nips at a spot below Adam’s jaw. The hand that has been palming Graham through his jeans stills for a moment as Adam inhales sharply, and then resumes the electrifying touches with increased pressure and speed. Graham swallows with difficulty but lets his mouth continue along Adam’s jaw, and when he tugs at his earlobe with his teeth Adam’s fingers dig into his hip in a death grip.  
‘Fuck,’ he moans into the empty corridor around them. 

Graham lifts his head up so he is towering over the younger man again and when their eyes lock onto each other, Adam’s lust blown and wide, Graham can’t help but to push in and claim his lips in a fierce kiss. He lets his arms circle Adam’s form and buries his hands in his back pockets, pushing their bodies flush together. Adam kisses are young, not because they tell of any inexperience, but because he kisses without hesitation or inhibition. He nips and sucks at Graham’s lips and swipes his tongue teasingly across the roof of his mouth, making Graham’s head spin. In return he squeezes the firm flesh resting in his hands and Adam hums appreciatively into his mouth. Then Graham hears, through the rush of blood in his ears, the drag of a zipper and suddenly a nimble hand is dipping into his underwear and Graham groan unabashedly when Adam wraps his fingers around his cock.  
‘There, there big boy,’ Adam muses and uses his free hand to pull Graham’s trousers and underwear down his ass. It feels so unbelievably good, Adam’s hand warm and tight around him, but still he pulls away from Adam slightly, impressing himself with his self-restraint

‘Adam,’ he breathes out, and before he can blink Adam’s hand is out of his pants and his face too far away.  
‘Too much?’ he questions, sounding guilty.  
‘Yes, or I mean, no but-’ Graham starts but breaks off to figure out how to explain himself. He doubts that anything the younger man could do would be too much, especially not a messy fondle that makes him feel like a 17-year old again, but they are standing in a semi-public place and Graham’s need is coursing through him like an uncontrollable storm. He cradles Adam’s face in his hands and sighs anxiously. ‘I think, if we don’t stop now I probably won’t be able to stop.’ He can’t help but huff out a chuckle at his own melodrama. Adam, however, looks at Graham appraisingly and then cocks his head to the side with an arched eyebrow.  
‘Then let’s not stop.’  
Graham’s eyes widen in surprise. He takes a second, only a second, to consider Adam’s words and to search his face for any sign of uncertainty, and when he finds none he smiles wickedly and pulls Adam’s face back to him. Graham can feel himself taking control this time, Adam’s body pliant and leaning into his chest and willingly allowing Graham’s tongue to search his mouth. Moving his hands back around Adam, Graham digs them down beneath the disrupting denim and hoists him up against an outstretched thigh. 

But despite Adam’s loud and encouraging approval he soon breaks away, panting, flushed and for some reason looking slightly awkward.  
‘What’s wrong?’ Graham asks but his words come out a lot more aggravated than intended so he clears his throat to try and collect himself somewhat. ‘Are you all right?´ he corrects and Adam nods briskly.  
‘Yes yes, it’s just that we don’t have, you know…’ he stares imploringly at Graham as if though his widened eyes would be a comprehensible form of communications. Graham frowns, prompting Adam to roll his eyes at him but he can see the affection clearly in them. ‘Any assistance,’ he attempts to clarify and then Graham wants to slap himself across the head because of course, they don’t have any lube. They stare desperately at each other, and then look around the room aimlessly in case someone has left a bottle of lubricant lying around. No kind soul has though, and Graham is just about to suggest they try to sneak up to one of their rooms, when he catches something sliding across the floor in the corner of his eye and hits his foot. He looks down, and next to his shoe is a tiny tube of KY. Graham reluctantly removes his hands from within Adam’s trousers and bends down to pick it up, staring at Adam, who is gaping back in utter confusion.  
‘If you’re gonna do it, do it properly!’ an unmistakable voice is heard around the corner further down the hall and Adam’s face turns bright red.  
‘Jed,’ he grumbles.  
‘We’re keeping watch so don’t you worry!’ the same singsong voice travels through the corridor and Adam leans his forehead against Graham’s shoulder with an embarrassed moan. Graham glances at the corner around which Jed and, presumably, a bunch of other people is standing, then down the other end of the corridor where there is another corner, down to the miraculous lube clasped in his hand, and then finally down at Adam’s hair. He takes a deep breath and then makes a quick decision. He grabs Adam’s hand and pulls him down the corridor, away from their friends, and around the corner where they are met by another people-less and door-less corridor. He turns to Adam, they share a look, and then they are on each other again. 

Adam backs up against the wall again, dragging Graham with him by the collar of his shirt, and Graham complies happily. He makes quick work of Adam’s belt and zipper and when he gets his cock in his hand Adam’s moan bounces against the walls and Graham is quick to silence him with his mouth.  
‘You’re going to have to be quiet, love,’ he murmurs between heated presses of lips. ‘Unless you want the others to hear, of course.’ Adam presses his lips together in a silent promise and Graham smiles at him. ‘Good boy.’ He lets Adam coat the fingers on his right hand with slick liquid and uses his left to hoist Adam’s leg up around his hip. When he lifts him up to let Adam wrap both legs around him he isn’t at all surprised to find that Adam weighs next to nothing. He makes a mental note to bring the lean man out to dinner and make sure he eats properly, but drops the thought quickly when Adam brings his slippery hand beneath one of his thighs to reach his hole. Graham makes sure that his trembling load is properly secured around him before he slips one finger inside him slowly. It’s quite an awkward angle, and when Adam is properly stretched Graham still hasn’t been able to find his prostate and is fuming with determination. He removes his fingers from inside Adam, aligning his cock and grabbing tightly at his sides to keep him pressed properly against the wall. Before he presses in he gives Adam a tender kiss, trying to reassure him silently, and then he lets Adam slide down the wall and onto his yearning erection. The sensation is overpowering and Adam is everywhere around him, filling his senses and making his head spin. Graham bites his lip to keep silent and thinks he can taste blood in his mouth. He looks up at Adam, whose eyes are tightly shut, and risks removing one of his supporting hands to stroke his hair.  
‘Are you ok?’ he asks carefully. Adam doesn’t answer right away but takes a few deep breaths, then his eyes open and meet Graham’s and they are so dark that Graham’s mouth goes dry.  
‘Yeah,’ Adam nods with certainty. ‘I just really need you to move right now,’ and who is Graham to say no to that. 

He reaffirms his grip and lifts Adam’s weight partway up the wall and then drops him back down, the tightness around him seeming to press behind his eyes. Graham has never been in such a position before, and despite Adam’s less than overwhelming mass it is still more difficult than anticipated to start a steady rhythm. He uses his arms to push Adam up and down a few times, but then he decides to switch technique. He presses Adam firmly against the wall and moves his own hips instead, thrust after thrust pushing Adam up the wall and forcing muffled moans through his lips. Adam’s forehead falls against Graham’s and they breathe in each other’s heavy pants. He shifts his weight a little and with out warning Adam lets out a surprised shout of pleasure, and Graham guesses that he finally managed to find the spot he had been searching for. He rubs his cheek down along Adam’s exposed jaw and hears a string of strangled swears fall from Adam’s lips as Graham hammers quickly towards release. Adam is the one who falls off the edge first however, as Graham finds his prostate again. He thrusts against it once, twice and then Adam is spurting onto both their sweaters and hiding a sob between Graham’s willing lips. It takes Graham a few more quick snaps with his hips into Adam’s clenching ring but then he finally tumbles over the edge as well and the pressure behind his eyes erupts into stars in front of him.

Graham gives in to his shaking legs and slides them down onto the floor, pulling Adam against him in a tight embrace and tucking them both back in their trousers. They’re sweaty and sticky, but it feels so very right that Graham can’t help but laugh into Adam’s hair.  
‘I can’t believe this,’ Adam sighs with hints of laughter in his voice as well.  
‘What can’t you believe?’ Graham wonders as he strokes a firm hand up and down his back. Adam turns in his arms and swings a leg around so that he can wrap his legs around Graham’s middle once again.  
‘Well, first of all I can’t believe I just got fucked backstage at a hobbit convention,’ he smirks and Graham nods in agreement, but then Adam drops his gaze and shrugs in a way that doesn’t feel right at all. Not in this moment when he is so blissfully sated and happy. ‘And then I guess I just can’t believe that you would ever want someone like me,’ Adam continues with a little chuckle, but the self-deprecation that Adam usually uses to make them all laugh isn’t funny right now, and it hurts Graham to realize that that is what Adam is thinking about when they are tangled on the floor together like this. He lifts his hand and captures Adam’s chin, tilting his head up to meet Graham’s eyes.  
‘Listen to me,’ he says, trying to put as much honesty in his voice as possible to break through to the idiotic man in front of him. Adam looks up at him unwillingly, eyes sad yet Graham believes he can see a glimpse of hope in them still. ‘I don’t want you to ever doubt that you are the only one I want. I thought I’d made that clear earlier, but if I need to repeat it I will, a thousand times.’ He releases Adam’s chin and strokes his hand across his cheek. ‘I love you, and if you would let me I’ll try to convince you of that fact every minute of every day.’ He flashes a tentative smile and then it is covered by Adam’s mouth and Graham heaves a relieved sigh.  
‘I love you too,’ Adam murmurs against Graham’s searching mouth and while he thinks butterflies is a stupid analogy for what he feels at that moment, it is definitely an unbelievably good feeling. Adam pulls back again before the kiss turns deeper and Graham can see the hint of tears at the brims of his eyes, but he says nothing of it.  
‘I guess we should head back before Jed decides we’re taking too long,’ Adam suggests easily and Graham nods. They both rise from the floor and start heading back around the corner. When they are back where they had started this whole thing, which now feels like several days ago, Adam stop abruptly and turns to Graham with an earnest look on his face.  
‘We walk quickly and we don’t look back. Agreed?’ Graham bites back a smile and nods seriously.  
‘Agreed,’ he says, and with that he grabs Adam’s hand and allows himself to be pulled down the hall by the man he loves and who, holy hell, apparently loves him back. He knew he’d come to this convention for a reason.


End file.
